starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
IG-88 Assassin Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = IG-Series Assassin Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = Project Phlutdroid | fabrikant = Holowan Laboratories | hoogte = 1,96 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Vernietigen, doden | prijs = Niet te koop | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} thumb|250px|De IG-Series breekt los thumb|250px|IG-88 in actie De IG-88 Assassin Droid was het laatste model IG-Series Droid dat werd geproduceerd met desastreuze gevolgen. Uitzicht De IG-88 Series Assassin Droid was bijna twee meter groot. De Droids hadden op het eerste zicht dunne ledematen maar dat was bedrog. Het frame van deze Droids was versterkt met onder andere kabels die bestand waren tegen bijtende stoffen. De IG-88 Series Assassin Droid had een cilindervormig hoofd met rode Photoreceptors en sensoren zodat de droid een gezichtsveld had van 360°. De Droid had geen reuksensoren maar wel uitstekende auditieve sensoren, warmtegevoelige sensoren en bewegingssensoren. Verschillende lenzen stelden de Droids in staat om hun doelwitten makkelijk te vinden. Een IG-88 Series Assassin Droid was een wandelend arsenaal wapens met een repeating blaster in elke voorarm, een Cuncussion Grenade Launcher in de linkerheup, een vlammenwerper, Sonic Stunner, verdovende touwen, gas granaten en pijlschieters. Al deze wapens zaten verborgen achter platen in het pantser of aan de gordel. De vingers van de rechterhand waren miniatuurlasers die bijvoorbeeld door metaal konden snijden. De palm van de linkerhand kon Blasterschoten weerstaan en zelfs terugkaatsen. Een IG-88 Series Assassin Droid kon ook de temperatuur van zijn platen ontzettend heet laten gloeien zodat niemand het kon aanraken en bijvoorbeeld netten zou doen smelten. Geschiedenis Na de productie van de IG Lancer Combat Droid en de IG-100 MagnaGuard vond Phlut Design Systems het tijd om de plannen van de IG-88 Series Assassin Droid te ontwikkelen. Deze plannen waren al voor de Clone Wars klaar maar de firma ging failliet nadat de Lancer Combat Droid werd gebouwd. Daarna nam Holowan Mechanicals de firma over. Zij noemden de plannen van Phlut van 1 tot en met 99 maar maakten eerst hun eigen IG-100. Na de Clone Wars waarin Holowan Mechanicals zowel opdrachten voor de CIS als voor de Galactic Republic had vervuld, kreeg de firma de opdracht van Imperial Supervisor Gurdun om een droid te bouwen de potentiële gevaren voor het Empire de baas zou kunnen. De ingenieurs grepen naar de oude plannen en ontwikkelden de IG-97 en de IG-72. Het grootste succes haalden ze echter met Project Phlutdroid waarbij de IG-88 Droids werden geschapen. Maar de productie liep faliekant mis. Tijdens de allerlaatste aanpassingen, verkreeg IG-88 zijn intelligentiematrix en beschouwde hij de techniekers en ingenieurs als doelwitten. IG-88 plantte zijn intelligentie over in drie identieke IG-88 units. Ook IG-72 kon ontsnappen uit de fabriek van Holowan Mechanicals. Deze units werden gevreesde Bounty Hunters en vervulden dus helemaal niet de taak waarvoor zijn normaal gezien werden gebouwd. Men vroeg zich af of er niet meer IG-Series Assassin Droids waren gemaakt. Slechts twee Droids kregen hun intelligentie die dag waarvan enkel IG-88 zich kopieerde. Klaggus Purgato, één van de belangrijkste techs die de Droids hielp ontwikkelen, overleefde wel de ontmoeting met zijn creaties. Deze Droids werden zo berucht dat zelfs onderdelen van een drankverdeler voor cantina’s in de vorm van een IG-Series hoofd werden gebouwd. Onder andere Chalmun’s Cantina in Mos Eisley had zo’n onderdelen. Achter de Schermen *De IG-88 Series Assassin Droid werd ontworpen door Ralph McQuarrie Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Droids Bron *IG-88 in de Databank *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids category:Assassin Droids category:Phlut Design Systems category:Holowan Mechanicals category:IG-Series Assassin Droids